ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Escape to Manhattan
(At the airport, Versad, Terso, Lamil, Hanso, Lenat and Barry arrive and exit the car.) * Terso: Hold my hand! Stay close together! * Versad: Come on! (He sees a shattered Dry Bones skeleton next to it.) Who's that? * Lamil: A Dry Bones! * Versad: Oh, jeez. It's a Dry Bones! * Terso: Versad. Versad, you can fly! * Versad: No, no! I've only had a couple of lessons in a single-engine plane only! * Lamil: You're the guy! * Versad: No, no. I am not the guy! * Lamil: Trust me, you're the guy! * Versad: I'm not being modest about this! * Lamil: Come on, guys! Versad's gonna get us out of here! * Versad: Look! That plane has multiple engines! (Lamil runs back to the car and gets the yellow and green ring.) * Terso: Lamil! (Lamil runs into the plane. Meanwhile in the custom, The Puppet Master pushes his way rudely through the crowd and sends the officers to sleep with his gas cans as he nears the gate to where the plane Versad is piloting is. Inside, Barry reads through something as Versad steers the plane toward the long runway.) * Barry: T's and P's, T's and P's. * Lenat: T and P? What? * Barry: Temperatures and pressures. * Lenat: Let's go! * Versad: I've gotta do my pre-flight check. * Terso: Let him concentrate, Lenat. He has no experience. * Versad: Thank you. (Terso sees The Puppet Master approaching.) * Terso: Versad, go! * Barry: Come on! * Lenat: Go, Versad! * Lamil: Go, go, go! (Versad starts the plane's run down the runway.) * Versad: We're not there yet. * Terso: Versad, take off. * Lamil: Punch it, punch it! * Versad: I have to get to 85 knots. * Lamil: 80's good. * Versad: Oh, screw it. Here we go. (Versad pulls the wheel back. The plane lifts off into the air.) Okay. Okay, we're up. * All: Whoa! * Barry: Oh! * Terso: Higher, higher! (The Puppet Master is seen also in the air with a plane of his own. He fires guns at the bigger plane, but they all miss. Versad steers the plane to avoid getting hit. Lamil places on his yellow ring, opens the window and fires a beam of light at the fighter plane's first engine. It breaks off and disappears beneath the clouds. But The Puppet Master equips a can of laughing gas.) * Versad: Oh, my God. (Before he can throw it, Terso throws the batarang. It hits The Puppet Master's second plane engine. The fighter plane starts to malfunction and fall. It disappears beneath the clouds as the big plane is now out of range. Terso and Lamil close the window now that the fight is over.) * Terso: Lenat, go sit with Barry. (He does so.) I don't understand. How did you know this was gonna happen? * Lamil: It's not just Hudson, Iowa. It's the whole Northeast region he's going to attack. I met this guy in Sydney, this crazy guy. He's been right about everything that's happened so far. And he said the government is building these abilities. Super-powers. I don't know what, but something. * Versad: Powers? * Lamil: Yeah, abilities where we can still fight them with. He knows what we can do. He's got technology. * Terso: Lamil. * Lamil: Terso, you gotta just trust me on this, okay? * Barry: Guys, look. (The warriors look ahead as a magic portal opens in the air. The plane enters it and it takes them to JFK Airport.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master